


Covering For Her (Girl)friend

by Caffinatedeagle



Category: Amy/Hope - Fandom, Amy/hope (Booksmart) - Fandom, Booksmart
Genre: F/F, First Time, I dont know how to tag things, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Smut in future chapters, Useless Lesbians, amy is a horrible liar, awkwards gays, lets hope amy learned something from the last time, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedeagle/pseuds/Caffinatedeagle
Summary: Amy finds Hope smoking in the bathroom and doesn’t know whether or not to turn her in. After that encounter, she can’t stop thinking about Hope. Basically a bunch of gay. Smut in future chapters





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> *mentions of drugs  
> *this isn’t exactly according to the plot  
> *this wasn’t spell-checked so sorry for any mistakes  
> *this is my first fic, please be gentle :’)  
> *leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy !  
> Thanks !

Amy winced as the sun shone directly into her eyes, her well-prepared self had already checked the weather, saw that it would be sunny, and packed three different types of sunglasses for the drive to school. She pulls out a thick rimmed black pair and slides them on.

Getting into her car, she pulls down the sun-visor and glances at her reflection. Realizing that she looks like a complete idiot, she puts the glasses back into her backpack and pulls out a much more subtle pair. She lets out a satisfactory sigh and puts her car in drive and sets off to pick up Molly and take her to school, as she does every day.

She never minded driving her best friend around since it meant that she’d be in control of the situation. Amy might not have been the most socially proficient person, but she studied the rules of the road for months before acing her drivers test. She knew what she was doing, and that made her feel comfortable.

When Amy pulled up to Molly’s house she could already spot the girl waiting outside her door. She practically runs to her car and swings open the door.

“Hey, be careful with that!” Amy says, referring to her car door, of course. Molly mutters an apology before announcing the new drama that supposedly “everyone” is talking about.

It involves two people Amy hasn’t even heard of (and she wonders how Molly knows), but then again, Amy isn’t the most social person so it isn’t unlikely that she doesn’t know what’s going on. Molly drones on and Amy nods, half listening until she hears a name that makes her freeze.

“——Ryan would be there with Nick and....”

Ryan? Amy’s longtime crush Ryan? Amy suddenly wishes that she’d been paying attention to the brunette’s story so she’d have an idea of where exactly she was talking about. This time actually paying attention, Amy gathers the information that there’s a party tomorrow night that “everyone’s” going to. Molly throws around the word “everyone” a lot and Amy doesn’t particularly include herself within the term.

Although she knows that Molly would never make her do something she really doesn’t want to do, she knows how much she wants to go to this party and doesn’t even see a point in arguing. When Molly begs her to go, Amy can’t resist. She says that she’ll think about it, but really knows that she’d cave in a heartbeat to see Molly happy.

Pulling into the school and parking in Molly’s usual class president parking spot, both girls make their way into the school smiling enthusiastically, ready to learn. It sounds stupid but Amy really did love school. She craved knowledge and luckily absorbed almost all information. Her and Molly worked well together, they both wanted to get good grades, go to good colleges, and have an overall successful life. They’d gravitated towards each-other since there didn’t seem to be many other people who wanted the same.

They both walked in Ms. Fine’s class and automatically took out their notebooks and pens, ready to learn. Amy looks over and noticed Ryan looking in Nick’s direction, smiling. Smiling looked good on the girl, although Amy wished she was the reason she looked so happy. Amy often had dreamt (even though she’d never admit this to anyone) about Ryan, about them dating, their first date being to a skatepark or something predictable. Ryan would hold Amy’s hand, steadying her. Or maybe even put her hands on her hips as she’d glide ever so slowly across the pavement, the wheels carrying her and wind blowing through her hair. She knew it was a long shot, especially because Ryan hadn’t even looked her way in the four years they’ve went to school together.

Amy doesn’t know why she continuously does this to herself. Thinking about things that she knows will never happen. All it does is get her hopes up and create a sense of reality that she knows deep down will never happen. Realizing that she’s getting in her own head again, she excuses herself to the bathroom, something that she rarely does since she doesn’t want to miss any information being taught.

She walked the short distance to the restroom and pushed the door open gently. Walking directly to the sink, she splashed water on her face attempting to clear her thoughts and allow herself to get back on track. The bathroom smelled of weed and she starts to panic, worrying if she could be getting secondhand high.

Turning around she’s surprised to see Hope. Amy had noticed that she wasn’t in class, but didn’t think that the reason was because she was getting high in the bathroom. Amy starts to panic. This is very illegal and drugs are... bad ! She knew Hope smoked, but in an area as risky as the school bathroom? Amy was stunned.

“See something you like?” Hope said, her voice dripping in confidence. Amy blinked rapidly after realizing that she’d been staring.

“Y-you shouldn’t smoke in the school bathroom. Someone c-could catch you.”

Amy instantly regretted saying this, feeling like a total loser. Hope just scoffed it off, pushing herself off the ground while simultaneously blowing smoke out of her nose. She makes her way towards Amy, her tall frame looming inches above her. Hope leans against the bathroom stall standing only inches in front of Amy.

“Who’s going to tell on me? You?” She leans her hear further down, closer to Amy’s and smirks. After what felt like forever, she stood back up and backed away, taking another drag and leaving Amy a little breathless from having the girl so close. She doesn’t know why Hope has always had that affect on her.

She finally remembers to breathe again and exits the bathroom, realizing that it is way over the three minutes and thirty seconds that she usually allowed herself to be out of class for. She speed-walked down the hall and into class relieved that the lesson had barely started. Ms. Fine glanced her way.

“You didn’t happen to see Hope in there did you? She hasn’t been to class in a while.”

Amy stares back blankly. She should tell Ms. Fine the truth, she’s an authority figure after all.

Molly would have turned Hope in without hesitation. Not only was she skipping class, but she was smoking too, which could probably get her suspended. Molly always made comments about Hope’s “bad attitude” and how she had a chip on her shoulder, calling her a basic hot girl bitch, which Amy didn’t agree with. Okay maybe the “hot girl” part.

“N-no I didn’t see her, maybes she’s s-sick,” Amy stuttered out, aware of how bad she is at lying, “There is a flu going around I’ve heard, she’s probably home and——“

“Thank you, Amy. I’ll investigate it later.”

Amy cringes, that totally could have went better. Whenever she lies, she adds way too much detail. Guess she should work on that. Amy doesn’t know why she lied about Hope’s whereabouts, but she also can’t stop thinking about the girl. How her delicate, long fingers wrapped around the joint. And yeah, smoking is bad, but Hope looked really fucking hot doing it.


	2. Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds Hope’s Instagram,,, spicy photos ensue
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s pretend Hope would have an active Instagram okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you’re all enjoying this! I’ll try to update daily, not sure of how many chapters I’ll be adding. The next chapter will be longer, I promise !

The day dragged on, which wasn’t something Amy was used to. Usually she spent the school day absorbing everything possible and laughing as Molly reprimanded delinquents for being late to class or lingering in the halls, since that was her job as class president after all. 

Amy couldn’t stop thinking about Hope. She rarely saw the girl besides first period, but it seemed like today she was seeing her everywhere. She would always be leaning up against something, a wall, a set of lockers, a door, she would probably even look cool standing against a fucking trashcan! Her face always showed nothing but confidence, something Amy never had much of. 

It’s not that Amy didn’t think she was great, because she did, but great academically. She thought she was awkward and fraught in other ways, mostly social. She would never be able to flirt as seamlessly as Hope did. Suddenly the thought dawned on her. Was that flirting? Oh god how could she even tell? Girls are so confusing! 

“You alright there, Amy?” Molly asked from beside her looking concerned. 

“Oh yeah, totally, just in my own head again! You know how that goes. Always contemplating thoughts and scenarios, you never know with me!”

From her best friends intense glare, Amy knew that she realized her lie. 

“Mhm I’m sure. Is this about Ryan? Because she’ll totally be at the party tomorrow night! You could talk to her then.” 

Oh right. Ryan. Amy almost forgot about her. She’d been so caught up with her and Hope’s interaction that she’d completely forgotten about her soul-crushing infatuation with the skateboarder. 

“Oh uh... yeah you got me! Guess we’ll have to go to the party and talk to her then?” Amy finished, sounding unsure, but Molly didn’t seem to notice as she grabbed Amy’s hands. 

“Oh I knew you’d come! I knew you wouldn’t be able to pass up the biggest party of the entire year!” 

Amy stood there, a fake smile plastered onto her face. She’d never been to a real party and didn’t really know what it was like. She enjoyed seeing Molly this happy though, so if one stupid party was what it took, so be it. 

Molly started rambling about her plans for the party, their hands still intertwined and Molly bouncing enthusiastically when Amy saw Hope coming down the hallway. Amy started to panic, but there was really nothing she could do, especially when Hope looked up and locked eyes with her, giving that infamous smirk. As she neared closer, her brow furrowed as her snarky remark instantaneously came out. 

“Woah what’s got your wife so happy? What’d you do? Propose?” Amy nervously shook her head and went to respond, but Molly beat her to it. 

“What’s your problem? Do you really not have anything better to do then involve yourself in other peoples—“ Amy pulled on Molly’s shoulder, signaling her to shut up. 

“She’s n-not my wife, and she was just excited about the party tomorrow.” Amy smiled, proud that she got out a decently normal sounding sentence. 

Hope looked surprised too. “You’re going a party? Like a real one? Hey Didn’t think you had it in you, nerd. See you there then, yeah?” 

With that Hope sauntered off down the hall and out of sight. Molly looked at Amy, slightly annoyed. 

“C’mon man why’d you stop me? I was on a roll.”

They continued walking and laughed it off. Amy drove Molly back to her house and they studied, briefly talking about their plans for the party. Amy could only focus on what Hope was going to wear. Or what she was doing right now. Maybe she was thinking about Amy. This was all so frustrating. The tall girl had completely invaded her brain, throwing Amy completely off her game. 

Molly seemed to be taking an interest in Nick which was surprising, but she was willing to support her best friend through any relationship as long as she was happy. She knew that Molly would do the same. 

After Molly went home, Amy crawled into bed. She lay awake with her thoughts, which surprise surprise, always seemed to drift back to Hope. It was late, and Amy hated going to bed off schedule. She knew Molly would already be asleep, probably passed out watching one of those documentaries they’d always watch together. There wasn’t much to do, she’d already completed tomorrows homework...and the day after thats, and Ling-Ling was all the way across the room. 

Picking up her phone and going onto Instagram she automatically went to the search bar to type in Hope’s name. She found her account by only doing a minor amount of stalking and luckily, she wasn’t private. Her Instagram feed was pretty bare, only a couple beach sunset pictures, some taken of cars or what seemed like road trips. Hardly any of Hope or her with any friends or family. After scrolling for a while, Amy came across a bikini picture. It was posted a couple months ago. Hope looked so happy she was actually smiling. Amy found herself smiling along with the picture before she could stop herself. 

Her eyes traveled from her smile down towards her exposed stomach. Her body was so gorgeous, it was entrancing. She was generally skinny, but taught abs could be seen plainly. Amy’s eyes wandered down her long legs, which seemed to go on for miles. Amy was confused why this girl even talked to her. Hope could easily be the most popular girl at school if she didn’t shut everyone out. 

Her eyes drifted back to the picture, she was wearing a silky red bikini that hugged her in all the right places. She could never picture hope wearing something this revealing in public, since she wears the same jacket and blue jeans every day to school. I guess there was still a lot to learn about the girl. After one more glance, she put her phone down.

“Okay, god Amy, stop being a perv.” She whispered to herself. Long after shutting her phone and attempting to fall asleep she still couldn’t get the images of the girl out of her head. Amy was falling fast and she didn’t know how to stop it. She didn’t know if she wanted to stop it. 

God, maybe she did need Ling-Ling tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! Comments & kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Knock, Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Amy finally arrive at the party and things don’t go as planned. In other words, Amy needs to be more careful and not open random doors at a house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Amy/Hope interaction you’ve been waiting for... more will happen between these two, there’s just too much tension to ignore.
> 
>  
> 
> *once again, sorry for any spelling mistakes

Still sitting in the car, Amy and Molly stared at the house that had teenagers basically spilling out of it. There were seniors everywhere, some recognizable, some too dazed and covered in alcohol to identify. 

It was nothing like they’d ever seen before, nothing like they’d imagined. No movie could prepare them for the chaos unfolding before them. 

Amy thought of the horrendous clean-up a party like this must precipitate, although she was pretty sure that wasn’t the house-owners main concern. She sensed Molly’s eyes were on her and reluctantly turned her head to face her. 

“Ready to go in?” Molly smiled, trying her best to hide her uncertainty about the whole situation. 

Amy sighed, and opened the door to start her new life as an official badass. Only the door...didn’t open. 

“What the fuck!” Amy yelled pushing the door harder, almost throwing her body into it. This wasn’t the fresh start she was looking for. 

“Dude, chill out. I didn’t even unlock it yet.” Molly says, grinning at how worked up Amy seemed to have gotten over this one minor issue. 

Molly reached to pull the key out of the ignition, overemphasizing her motions just to annoy Amy. She really loved the girl, but the way she overcompensated the smallest things was really quite humorous. 

Joking about how the door is now in fact, unlocked, both girl exited the vehicle and were instantly swallowed within the noisy background. The music coming from inside the house was almost unbearable, the bass threatening to shatter every window in the house and giving them both an immediate headache. 

The screams were another thing all together. They seemed to be coming from everywhere around them. This didn’t seem like much fun to Amy, but Molly walked right up the pathway leading into the house, only turning back and pausing to see if Amy was following. 

She sighed, and shut her car door muttering about the loud music even though no one, not even herself, could hear it over the racket. 

Amy walked past several people who stoped their antics long enough to point out how “Amy and Molly” were at a party. They were always talked about like they were a package deal, which she guessed they were. 

Entering the house, the music only got louder, which both of them didn’t think possible. Molly quickly saw Jared and Gigi, heading off to talk to them. Molly was a lot better than her in social situations, so Amy let her take the lead and do the conversing. 

It’s safe to say Amy was uncomfortable. Jared was cool, she guessed, and it wasn’t that she didn’t like Gigi, she did, but whenever she’d try to read her aura, or sniff her hair (always commenting about how good it smelled) Amy found it best to just walk away. 

She didn’t want to drag Molly away with her since she seemed to be having a good time, so she went to the place where she felt most comfortable...the bathroom. 

Okay that sounded weird, but over the years that had become Amy’s safe spot. She’d often hide there during big parties or just in overall uncomfortable situation. 

Walking down a long hallway, the large groups started to thin out until she came across a divider with two separate halls. She stopped, deciding whether to go right or left. 

‘If I were a bathroom, where would I be?’ Amy thought silently to herself. 

After getting some odd stares from the few people around her, she decided to go left. Her first semi-impulsive decision! She smiled and nodded to herself with pride, this was the new her——always taking risks! 

She knocked on the first closed door about mid-way through the hallway, inferring that it was probably the bathroom considering it was one of the only closed doors. 

When she didn’t hear an answer, she knocked again, louder this time. She wanted to make sure she didn’t walk in on anyone going to the bathroom, that would be embarrassing. 

Taking a phew short breaths to hype herself up, she pushed the door open and to her dismay, didn’t see a bathroom, but a king sized bed with a naked Nick and Ryan in it. She gasped out of instinct, freezing in a moment of panic. 

Nick and Ryan? Since when have they been hooking up! Or was this the first time? She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

How was she going to tell Molly about Nick? And there went her plans with the presumed love of her life, (not that she knew exactly what the entailed), Ryan! 

Snapping out of her daze she realized that Nick and Ryan had both noticed her and were now staring back in horror. How long had she been standing there? 

“What the fuck, Amy! Shut the fucking door!” She heard Nick shout, officially snapping her out of her thoughts enough to yell back: 

“Fuck, sorry!” And slam the door shut behind her. God, she really couldn’t do anything right. Ryan had never looked at her before but she was really never going to look at her now. 

What was Amy supposed to do now? She wasn’t in a very festive mood and honestly just felt like crying. Tears in her eyes, she turned around, this time heading down the right hallway, instead of the left one. 

There she found a door with a hand-made sign that read “bathroom”. She was too upset to even appreciate that the home owner had taken the time to make a sign for the restroom to avoid things like walking in on two people hooking up, from happening. 

She couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she gently pushed the door open, not even caring if someone was using it at that point, her eyes had already seen the worst. 

She walked towards the sink and put her hands on either side of the fancy white rimmed bowl, her shoulders shook as she started crying, only stopping long enough to reach her hand towards the faucet and splash some cold water on her face. 

Her sobs got louder (no one could hear them with the loud music anyway) until she heard a familiar voice. 

“I locked that, you know.” 

Amy spun around to find Hope smoking another joint on the bathroom floor. This was becoming a reoccurring scene. 

“A-apparently not v-very well,” Amy stuttered out, reaching for the hand towel to dry her eyes. 

She was going to pretend she didn’t notice the possible bacteria and filth that the towel might possess. 

Hope stood, striding towards Amy and placed her joint on the counter. This was most definitely a safety hazard, but Amy didn’t have the energy to point it out. 

“What’s got you so upset? Did your wife cheat on you?” 

Even though Amy knows that she’s talking about Molly, her mind darts back to seeing Ryan in bed with Nick and she suddenly snaps. 

“Why the fuck do you even care? You only ever show up in bad situations and involve yourself in everyone else’s business, just shut up!” Amy shouts, stepping closer to Hope, their faces only inches away from each other. 

Amy notices that she didn’t stutter this time and she inaudibly applauds herself. It was rare she was able to get a competent sentence out, especially around Hope. 

When the taller girl didn’t respond, Amy starts to worry that she was too harsh. She didn’t really mean the things she’s said, she was just angry. To her surprise, Hope’s smirk reappeared quickly. The lanky girl bends down to Amy’s level and finally speaks. 

“You want me to shut up? Why don’t you make me?” 

She stays level with Amy as if she’s expecting something. Amy may be naive and innocent, but she knows that Hope wants, and she intends to give it to her. 

Their lips come together briskly before Hope pulls back in surprise, giving a half-suppressed snicker of satisfactory surprise before lower her lips back onto Amy’s. 

Amy doesn’t really know what she’s doing, but with Hope’s expertise, she doesn’t really need to. Their lips move together with ease, Hope easily taking control, placing her hands on Amy’s hips, backing her into the bathroom counter. Amy gasps when she hits the hard surface. Without breaking the kiss, Hope moves her hands down to Amy’s thighs to life her up onto the counter. 

Amy was extremely turned on and couldn’t focus on anything beside the pleasure she felt when Hope’s long fingers grasped her thighs. Hope’s tongue slid into Amy’s mouth as she eagerly granted entry, soaking in the heavenly feeling. 

How was Hope so good at this? Amy let out a surprised moan when Hope pulled back just enough to tug on Amy’s bottom lip, bringing up both of her hands to cup her face. 

This felt so good, Amy didn’t want it to stop. Hope was doing all the work while Amy’s hands were frozen by her side grasping desperately at the edge of the counter, but the other girl didn’t seem phased. 

Abruptly, Hope pulled back separating the two girls. Amy whimpered at the loss of contact, her eyes fluttering open to see Hope stepping back, with that ever-so familiar smirk. 

“You look like you enjoyed that, nerd.” She said, her voice dripping in seduction and confidence. She picked up her joint and resumed smoking it, making her way towards the door. 

Amy didn’t want her to go. She wanted her to stay here and continue kissing her forever, but she doesn’t want to seem needy (even though her previous actions had shown otherwise). 

Hope turned the doorknob, blowing another gust of smoke from her pouty, swollen lips into the room. Looking back she raised a brow. 

“Aren’t you glad you came to the party?” 

With that, she turned on her heel and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

Amy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and ran her fingers through her hair. She’d almost forgotten about Ryan surprisingly, the issue not seeming as important now. 

‘This party wasn’t a complete waste of time’, she thought to herself. 

Maybe she shouldn’t knock more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Your comments were appreciated along with the hits and kudos, means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
